two faced
by yunmi404
Summary: donghae yang eunhyuk kenal adalah donghae dengan sifat childishnya yang selalu membuat eunhyuk kesal,, bukan donghae dengan karismanya yang disegani banyak orang.. / haehyuk / suho, kris, kai, hankyung, heechul, leeteuk
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two Face

Pairing: Haehyuk

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Suho, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Onew, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Heechul

* * *

Donghae sedang duduk di kursi sambil menyisip winenya, dia terlihat sangat lelah. Fisiknya lelah berhadapan dengan rutinitas kerja yang tak ada habisnya. Dia terus memerhatikan orang-orang yang ada di pesta yang diadakan oleh ayahnya. Bibirnya menyeringai, melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang berwajah dua. Semua tersenyum hanya karena ada alasan di balik senyuman mereka. Mereka hanya ingin bisnis mereka berjalan lancar.

Donghae muak melihatnya. Dia menyimpan gelas winenya, berjalan keluar ballroom, pergi meninggalkan pesta.

Dia berjalan, terus berjalan, dia sendiri tak tahu sedang dimana dia sekarang. Dia hanya mencoba keluar dari dunianya. Dunianya yang menjenuhkan dan rutinitasnya yang membuatnya pusing. Dia ingin memiliki dunia yang berbeda. Tak ada tanggung jawab yang harus dia pikul dan tak ada lagi muka dua yang harus dia lakukan.

Saat memasuki jalanan sepi, dua orang preman mencegatnya. Donghae hanya mendengus. "kau ingin uang, ambil ini" Donghae mengambil dompetnya, mengeluarkan uang dan melemparnya ke muka si preman. Tingkah donghae membuat si preman naik pitam, donghae menerima tinju di pipinya. Dia jatuh terjerembab ke belakang. Donghae tertawa sinis. Mengernyit saat merasakan perih di bibirnya. Dia menghapus darah dengan ibu jarinya.

"kenapa? uang itu tak cukup? cih, kalian sudah diperbudak oleh uang" donghae memprovokasi. Salah satu preman menarik kerah donghae, memaksanya untuk berdiri kemudian meninjunya lagi. "kurang ajar!" teriak si preman sebelum meninju perut donghae.

"polisiiiiiii" terdengar suara yang entah datang darimana, kedua preman dan donghae mencari sumber suara. "ck, kau beruntung" si preman melepaskan donghae. Preman yang lain memungut uang yang tadi di lempar donghae kemudian lari.

Donghae menyeringai. Dia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berdiri dan saat dia hendak jatuh, ada tangan lain yang menahannya. Donghae melihat si pemilik tangan. "aku tahu wajahku jelek, jadi tak usah memandangku seperti itu" ucap si penolong datar. Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Menurutnya, wajah si penolongnya tak terlalu jelek. Dia memiliki tulang rahang dan tulang hidung yang tegas, mata single eyelid dan bibir plumpnya. Wajah si penolong cukup menarik. Dan lagi rambut blonde yang membuat kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat, tapi itu menambah daya tariknya.

"gomawo" donghae tersenyum lebar. " namaku donghae" dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak si penolong untuk berjabat tangan. "saat malam di sini tak aman, lebih baik kau cepat pulang" ucap si penolong sambil berlalu, tak perduli dengan donghae. "kau yang berteriak kan?" donghae berjalan cepat, mengimbangi langkah si penolong. "ya" jawab si penolong singkat, dia berhenti berjalan.

"sekali lagi terima kasih. tanpamu mungkin aku sudah babak belur. namaku donghae dan namamu?" donghae mengulurkan tangannya lagi, tapi si penolong hanya menatapnya datar. Akhirnya donghae mengambil tangan kanan si penolong dan berjabat tangan kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya. "senang berkenalan denganmu, my angel" senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah donghae.

"aku bukan malaikatmu" si penolong menarik tangannya. "dan namaku eunhyuk. semoga kita tak bertemu lagi, donghae-ssi" eunhyuk mengangkat tangan tangannya, dan tersenyum. Eunhyuk kemudian pergi lagi, berdoa donghae tak mengikutinya lagi. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, donghae mengejarnya dan menarik tangan eunhyuk agar dia berhenti berjalan. Sambil memegang tangan kanan eunhyuk, donghae berlutut. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya karena spontanitas donghae.

"eunhyuk, ku mohon tolong aku. hari aku dipecat dari kantorku. aku tak bisa membayar uang bulanan rumah yang ku sewa, dan seperti yang kau lihat tadi, aku baru saja di rampok, mereka mengambil semua uangku. Aku tak punya tempat tinggal, dan aku juga tak punya uang. ku mohon tolong aku, biarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu" mata donghae memelas dan penuh harap. Eunhyuk mendesah. Niatnya hanya menolong donghae dari preman, tak terpikirkan olehnya kalau orang yang ditolongnya akan meminta bantuan lebih.

"ck, baik. ikut aku" ucap eunhyuk setengah hati. "ah benarkah?" donghae belum melepaskan tangan eunhyuk. "ya" jawab eunhyuk pasrah.

"ah, gomawoooo" donghae berdiri kemudian bertepuk tangan dan memeluk eunhyuk.

"jangan memelukku" teriak eunhyuk spontan, dia mendorong badan donghae dan pergi begitu saja. Tanpa eunhyuk sadari, donghae menyeringai.

"eunhyukki, tunggu aku" donghae mengejar eunhyuk kemudian menggandeng tangan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tak berontak, karena saat eunhyuk ingin melepasnya, donghae mengeratkan pegangannya. Eunhyuk hanya kembali pasrah.

and to be continued..

* * *

hai.. ff kedua saya.. sudah lama menghilang, bukannya melanjutkan ff yg pertama tapi malah membuat ff baru. tapi mohon tanggapannya. terima kasih sudah membaca :))


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two Face

Pairing: Haehyuk

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Suho, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Onew, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Heechul

Chapter: 2/?

* * *

"kau boleh tidur beberapa hari di sini sampai kau mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tapi aku tak menjamin kau bisa tinggal di sini semaumu. Untuk sementara kau bisa tidur di kamar adikku" eunhyuk membukakan pintu kamar adiknya.

Donghae mengamati rumah eunhyuk. Rumah kecil yang sederhana, tak terlalu banyak barang. Sebuah ruangan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur, satu kamar mandi dan dua tempat tidur.

"orang tuamu?" tanya donghae ragu, "mereka sudah meninggal" jawab eunhyuk datar. "mian" donghae menyesal dengan pertanyaannya.

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, keluar lagi dengan membawa handuk dan pakaian. "Kau mandi duluan. Kau sudah makan?" donghae menggeleng.

/

"oh my, ramyun buatanmu sangat enak" teriak donghae, dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"ck, kau tak pernah ramyun instan?" tentu saja donghae tak pernah makan ramyun instan, ini bukan makanan yang biasa dia makan sehari-harinya.

"eh, oh, aku sering makan ramyun, tapi ini ramyun terenak yang pernah aku makan. Lain kali kau harus mengajariku membuat ramyun yang seenak ini, ok, ok?"

"berapa umurmu?" eunhyuk heran dengan tingkah laku donghae yang seperti anak kecil.

"hmm, umurku, tahun ini aku berumur 27 tahun. Oh my, aku sudah 27 tahun, aku sudah cukup tua juga ternyata, ck" donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi mulutnya tak berhenti untuk memakan ramyun yang menurutnya ramyun terlezat sepanjang masa. "dan umurmu?" tanya donghae dengan mulut penuhnya.

"25" jawab eunhyuk singkat. "25? aku kira kita seumuran. Aku yang terlihat muda atau kau yang terlihat tua? kau harus banyak senyum biar terlihat lebih muda. Hmm, tapi kau tak usah memanggilku hyung, aku tak ingin terlihat tua." donghae tertawa.

Kini eunhyuk sedang menyesali perbuatannya. Orang selalu bilang, jika kau menolong seseorang maka kau akan mendapat kebaikan. Tapi eunhyuk sepertinya malah mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

/

Keesokan paginya di kediaman keluarga Lee..

"dimana aiden?" tanya hankyung, yang tak lain kepala keluarga Lee, dia bertanya kepada kepala pelayan Jung. Tak biasanya anak pertamanya bangun kesiangan. Setahunya, donghae adalah orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi dan selalu bersemangat melakukan aktifitasnya.

"sejak semalam tuan muda Aiden belum pulang, tuan" ucap kepala pelayan jung sopan. Hangkyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "kemana dia? kau sudah menghubunginya?" heechul, si nyonya besar, bertanya. Dia mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"aiden hyung baik-baik saja, seminggu ini aiden hyung ingin pergi liburan" anak kedua keluarga lee bergabung bersama orang tuanya untuk sarapan. Dia menaruh tasnya di kursi yang berada di sampingnya.

"sejak kapan hyungmu tidak bertanggung jawab? dia sedang menangani proyek penting" hankyung menaikkan nada suaranya, selera makannya sudah hilang, dia memukul meja makan. Semua yang ada di ruang makan kaget, mereka memundurkan badannya. Marah hankyung bukanlah yang mereka ingiinkan saat hari mereka baru saja di mulai. Ini bukan pagi yang indah dan juga bukan hari yang indah. Suho menatap ibunya, memohon untuk selamatkan hari mereka. Heechul yang sudah mengenal suaminya berpuluh-puluh tahun mencoba menenangkannya. Dia menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada suaminya.

"yeobo, aiden selama ini sudah bekerja dengan baik, dia tak pernah berhenti bekerja, mungkin dia sedang jenuh dengan rutinitasnya. Biarkan dia menghirup udara segar dulu sebelum kembali melakukan rutinitasnya lagi. Dan yeobo, semoga aiden bisa mendapatkan calon menantu untuk kita dalam liburannya kali ini. Usianya sudah cukup untuk menikah dan memberikan kita cucu. Jika dia terus bekerja, kapan kita akan punya cucu, yeobo. ah, aku tak sabar" heechul bertepuk tangan, dia terlihat gembira hanya dengan membayangkan kira-kira calon menantu yang aiden bawa nanti akan seperti apa.

"ah, aku tak sabar ingin menimang cucu." Wajah hankyung mendadak cerah "Awas saja kalau dia pulang dengan tangan kosong, akan ku gantung dia" namun seketika wajahnya menjadi serius.

"aku ingin cucu pertamaku laki-laki dan untuk yang kedua aku ingin perempuan. Nanti aku yang akan menjadi guru etika mereka. Akan ku ajarkan bagaimana sikap seorang penerus dari Keluarga Lee" ucap heechul masih _excited._

Suho mendesah dan menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Keluarga macam apa yang dia miliki. Mungkin dia harus ikut dengan hyungnya. Suho meneruskan sarapannya, sementara kedua orang tuanya sedang meributkan nama untuk calon cucunya nanti.

Diantara keluarganya, mungkin hanya suho yang masih bisa dikatakan normal, tapi itu menurutnya. Dia tahu, hyungnya, memiliki sifat yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hanya saja hyungnya lebih pintar dalam memasang topengnya. "Mengapa Tuhan memberikan keluarga yang aneh untukku?", suho meratapi nasibnya.

/

Sementara di tempat Aiden, mmh, donghae berada..

Donghae masih tidur nyenyak, memimpikan dia berenang dengan ikan-ikan di laut biru. Matanya terbuka lebar saat handphonenya berbunyi. Jantungnya terasa akan terlepas dari dadanya karena bangun tiba-tiba. Dia melihat siapa yang sudah menganggu mimpi indahnya dari layar handphonenya.

"BRENGSEK, KALAU KAU TIDAK BICARA YANG PENTING, AKU AKAN DATANG KE TEMPATMU DAN MEMBUNUHMU" teriak donghae kepada si penelpon.

"sabar hyung, pagi ini appa sudah marah-marah denganku karena hyung pergi tanpa keterangan. Dan sekarang hyung marah-marah denganku. Mengapa semua orang sangat senang memarahiku? apa salahku? aku sudah membantu hyung untuk bilang kepada appa dan eomma, tapi"

"cukup, kau ada apa menelponku?" donghae memotong kalimat adiknya, dia tahu adiknya akan terus mengoceh meratapi nasibnya.

"hyung dimana? aku ingin ikut dengan hyung, aku juga butuh udara bebas hyung, dan aku juga punya pesan khusus dari eomma dan appa untuk hyung" suho bersemangat.

"bilang saja di sini, tak usah bertemu"

"ah, tidak, aku ingin bertemu dengan hyung, apa hyung tidak rindu dengan adik tersayangmu? lagipula pesan ini sangat penting hyung, appa akan marah besar dan mengeluarkan hyung dari list keluarga lee" suho mulai mengancam. "dan apa hyung tak menyayangiku? aku adikmu satu-satunya, kenapa hyung sangat jahat denganku?" suara suho mulai bergetar.

"Arrrgghhh, baik, nanti akan ku hubungi kau lagi" donghae mengalah, berurusan dengan adiknya bukan hal yang sepele, dia tak ingin adiknya merusak 'liburannya'.

"ahh, benar hyung? hyung, aku terharu, aku ingin menangis, kenapa hyung sangat baik denganku, aku mencintaimu hyung" donghae menjauhkan handphonenya dari kupingnya karena teriakan suho bisa membuatnya tuli. Kemudian dia mendengar isakan suho. Hati suho memang sangat sensitif. Dia akan menangis saat dia sedih ataupun gembira. Donghae mendesah "Keluarga macam apa ini?" batin donghae.

-a/n.. keluarga macam apa kalian?-

/

Donghae melihat jam. waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ini adalah waktu bangun tersiang untuk donghae. Biasanya dia bangun jam 5 pagi, karena jam 7 dia sudah berangkat bekerja. Dia tersenyum, "pagi yang indah"

Donghae keluar dari kamarnya, mencari mengetuk pintu kamar eunhyuk, tapi tak ada balasan. "apa dia masih tidur?" gumam donghae.

perutnya berbunyi, protes minta diisi. Saat hendak mencari makanan, dia melihat ada secarik kertas, kemudian dia membacanya.

_Aku harus berangkat kerja. Jika kau ingin makan, beli saja di luar, aku tak ingin rumahku berantakan. Aku pulang malam seperti kemarin lagi. Dan jika kau ingin keluar, bawa saja kuncinya, aku membawa kunci cadangan._

_p.s: sekali lagi, jangan hancurkan rumahku!_

Donghae tertawa membaca pesan terakhir yang eunhyuk tulis. Dia menjadi teringat kejadian semalam. Saat donghae ingin memakan ramyun lagi, eunhyuk malas untuk membuatkannya lagi, eunhyuk menyuruh donghae untuk memasak sendiri. Donghae akhirnya memasak sendiri, sementara eunhyuk pergi sebentar ke kamarnya dan ketika eunhyuk kembali, dia mendapati dapurnya berantakan, maha karya donghae. Telur pecah di lantai dan air yang kemana-mana. "apa kau tak pernah memasak?" teriak eunhyuk, donghae cengengesan. Eunhyuk kembali pasrah, dia memasakan ramyun lagu untuk donghae. Sedangkan Donghae duduk manis melihat eunhyuk memasak.

/

"hyukki, tolong antarkan ini ke alamat ini" seorang pemuda dengan lesung pipinya menyerahkan 3 kotak pizza kepada eunhyuk. "siap boss" eunhyuk memberi hormat kepada bossnya dan tertawa. "ah, leeteuk hyung, apa hyung membutuhkan karyawan baru?" tanya eunhyuk.

"hmm, kenapa?"

"temanku sedang mencari pekerjaan"

"ah, suruh saja dia datang besok, aku ingin lihat orangnya seperti apa"

"gomawo hyung"

"ya, ya, cepat antarkan itu, jangan biarkan pelanggan terlalu lama menunggu dan hati-hati di jalan"

"ne"

/

Donghae mengunci pintu rumah eunhyuk dan memasukan kuncinya ke saku celananya. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara ke dalam paru-parunya. "hari yang indah" gumam donghae.

donghae berjalan menikmati nuansa kota yang biasanya hanya dia lewati saja. Saat perjalannya ke kantor, dia hanya akan duduk di mobilnya, berkutat dengan tabletnya, mencari berita terhangat tentang dunia perbisnisan.

Donghae masuk ke dalam restaurant mewah, salah satu langganannya. "Selamat siang tuan Aiden Lee" Seorang pelayan menyambutnya dan mengantarkannya ke mejanya.

"aku pesan seperti biasa" ucap donghae dingin, tak peduli dengan tatapan heran si pelayan. Bukan karena sikap dingin yang donghae berikan, itu sikap asli seorang aiden lee yang kebanyakan orang tahu. Berkarisma, berwibawa dan dingin. Tapi baju yang dipakai donghae, membuat si pelayan heran. Kaos polos dan jeans, ini bukan style seorang aiden lee. Si pelayan yakin, pakaian yang donghae kenakan bukan pakaian bermerk yang sering dia pakai.

Dan donghae benar-benar tak memperdulikannya.

Selesai makan, saat dia hendak membayar, dia lupa jika dia tak mempunyai uang cash, jika dia memakai kartu kreditnya, ayahnya akan muda melacaknya. Walau dia sudah meminta bantuan suho untuk bilang kepada orang tuanya jika dia sekarang sedang di Jeju, ayahnya pasti tak akan percaya begitu saja. Ayahnya tak mudah percaya dengan orang lain, bahkan anaknya sendiri. Itu adalah pesan yang ayahnya berikan untuknya "jangan mudah percaya dengan siapapun, apalagi di dunia bisnis, semua orang mempunyai topeng untuk menyembunyikan wajah aslinya"

Terpaksa donghae menghubungi adiknya. Setelah 30 menit menunggu, Suho datang menemui donghae. Senyum lebarnya terlukis di wajahnya. "anyyeong hyung, aku hampir tak mengenali hyung karena pakaian yang hyung kenakan"

"bayar makananku" ucap donghae to the point. Suho yang baru duduk, memelototkan matanya.

"mwo? aku baru datang hyung" suho tertawa tak percaya dengan sikap hyungnya kepadanya. "mendengarkan kuliah yang di berikan dosen tadi membuatku lapar. Kenapa hyung tak bayar sendiri?" Suho memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanannya.

"aku tak punya uang cash" jawab donghae singkat

"jangan bodoh hyung, pakai kartu kreditmu" ejek suho.

"appa bisa melacaknya"

"kau memang bodoh hyung. Dengan datang ke restaurant ini pun, appa bisa melacak hyung" suho tertawa.

"damn" donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia sebodoh ini.

"tenang saja hyung, appa tidak akan mencarimu. Eomma sudah menenangkan appa"

"eomma menceritakan hal bodoh apa lagi?" Donghae tahu betul pemikiran eommanya seperti apa.

"dia bilang, kalau hyung nanti pulang akan membawa calon menantu dan appa senang mendengarnya. Ah, aku punya berita gembira untuk hyung"

"apa?"

"appa mengijinkan hyung tak bekerja selama sebulan"

"benarkah?" donghae memotong kalimat suho

"asal hyung pulang membawa calon menantu untuknya, bahkan kata eomma, lebih bagus lagi hyung pulang membawa cucu"

"wanita gila, kenapa ibumu seperti itu huh?"

"koreksi, wanita gila itu adalah ibumu juga hyung. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, mereka sudah sibuk mencari nama untuk cucu yang akan kau berikan"

"kenapa mereka harus menjadi orang tuaku?" donghae membuang nafasnya

"karena mereka yang membuat hyung lahir ke dunia ini" jawab suho sekenanya.

"kau benar, mereka juga yang membuat kita sampai seperti ini"

"jadi, kau yang membayar makanan ini kan hyung?" suho memberikan donghae senyuman termanisnya.

/

Donghae melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya, tapi kini ditemani adik tersayangnya, Suho.

"Kenapa kau bawa ransel? bukannya kau baru dari kampusmu?"

"aku ingin ikut berlibur dengan hyung"

"Tidak!" ucap donghae tegas.

"aaah, hyung, ku mohooooon" suho memelas. air matanya sudah siap untuk turun.

"ish, baik" donghae paling tidak bisa melihat adiknya menangis. "lalu bagaimana dengan eomma?" Suho adalah mommy-boy, dia paling tidak bisa jauh dengan ibunya.

"aku sudah bilang dengannya, dia sudah mengijinkanku. Dia juga sudah memberiku uang yang banyak untuk bekalku." ekspresi suho berubah drastis, dia kembali ceria. "oh, iya, ketika aku pamit dengan eomma, aku mendengar dia sedang menelpon salah satu EO, membicarakan tentang pesta pernikahan hyung" gumam suho.

"MWO?!"

/

to be continued..

/

terima kasih banyak banyak untuk yang sudah meripiu,, buat saya semangat buat updatenya, hhehhe

mohon maaf bila ada penokohan yang tidak sesuai dengan hati kalian,, :D

mohon ripiunya kembali.. ^^

oh ya, ada saran untuk tokoh baru yang belum saya sebutkan di atas?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Two Face

Pairing: Haehyuk

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Suho, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Onew, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Heechul

Chapter: 3/?

* * *

"aku pulang" ucap eunhyuk ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"eunhyukki, kau sudah pulang? kau pasti capek, aku buatkan kau minuman ya. kau duduk dulu di sini" eunhyuk di sambut oleh suara nyaring donghae. Donghae langsung menarik tangan eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi makan. Donghae membuatkan eunhyuk teh hangat.

"terima kasih" gumam eunhyuk pelan. "kau pasti lelah, ku pijat ya" ucap donghae manis, dia berdiri di belakang eunhyuk dan memijat pundaknya.

"terima kasih lagi" eunhyuk meminum teh yang dibuatkan oleh donghae. Bekerja seharian membuat badan eunhyuk serasa rontok dan pijatan yang diberikan donghae sedikit membuat letihnya hilang.

"ah, donghae-ssi"

"donghae, panggil aku donghae saja" potong donghae.

"donghae, di tempatku bekerja dibutuhkan karyawan baru, kalau kau mau kau bisa melamar di sana?"

"benarkah? kalau begitu aku bisa bekerja bersama denganmu?" donghae antusias, dia berlutut di samping eunhyuk dan memegang kedua tangan eunhyuk. "kenapa kau baik sekali kepadaku?"

"hyuuuuung, aku tak bisa tidur" mendengar suara yang asing baginya, eunhyuk langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, di depan kamar adiknya, berdiri anak lelaki yang seumuran dengan adiknya. "s-siapa kau?" tanya eunhyuk.

"hyung siapa dia?" tanya suho kepada donghae. "donghae, dia siapa?" eunhyuk ikut bertanya. Donghae terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen. Eunhyuk memberi tatapan 'cepat jelaskan!' kepada donghae.

"donghae? hyung, bukannya hyung tak ingin dipanggil donghae, kau selalu marah saat aku memanggil nama hyung dengan donghae, kau selalu ingin di panggil aiden"

"ah, eunhyukki, kau tunggu sebentar" donghae mengajak suho masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamar. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, donghae memegang kedua pundak suho, dia langsung menatap suho tajam.

"dengarkan hyung. Namaku adalah lee donghae. Aku adalah pengangguran. Tak ada Aiden lee. Orang tua kita ada di mokpo, dan kita baru saja di usir dari rumah kontrakan kita. Jika kau ingin membantuku turuti semua perkataanku. Dan jangan banyak bicara" Suho mengangguk seolah terkena hipnotis donghae.

"aku tahu, hyung ingin mencari istri yang mencintai hyung apa adanya kan hyung? seperti di drama-drama? ah, hyung sungguh pintar. aku bangga punya hyung sepertimu" mata suho membulat lebar, kemudian tersenyum puas karena pemikiran jeniusnya.

"stop, berhenti menjadi drama king. Sekarang kita keluar. Ingat apa yang hyung katakan tadi." ucap donghae tegas.

"sip hyung" suho mengacungkan jempolnya, mukanya serius. "apa dia yang menolong hyung kemarin?" donghae mengangguk.

Donghae dan Suho keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian duduk di depan eunhyuk.

"mmh, eunhyukki, ini suho, dia adikku. dan suho, ini eunhyuk, dia yang menolong hyung"

"lee joonmyun imnida. tapi hyung bisa memanggilku suho. Terima kasih sudah menolong hyung dan menampung kami di sini" suho menyodorkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk seperti melihat donghae versi lebih muda.

"kami?" eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimat itu, mengabaikan ajakan suho untuk berjabat tangan.

Suho menatap donghae 'ada yang salah?' kemudian dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"eunhyukki, aku tahu ini akan merepotkanmu lagi. Tapi aku mohon, biarkan kami tinggal di sini" donghae kembali memegang tangan kanan eunhyuk dan memasang muka memelasnya lagi.

"aku mohon hyung" suho menarik tangan kiri eunhyuk dan ikut memasang muka memelas. "aku tahu aku merepotkan, tapi aku tak mau jika harus tidur dijalanan. Aku dan hyung tak mungkin kembali ke mokpo, orang tua kita pasti akan kecewa dengan kita karena kita kembali sebelum menjadi orang yang sukses" suho mulai menjadi drama king lagi.

'good suho, teruskan, aku bangga denganmu' batin donghae.

'ish, ada apa dengan adik kakak yang satu ini. Oh Tuhan, cobaan berat apa yang kau berikan padaku, kenapa Kau pertemukan aku dengan kedua orang aneh ini, dan kenapa mereka senang sekali memegang tangan orang lain?' pikir eunhyuk.

"kumohon hyung?" mata suho berkaca-kaca.

"aish, baiklah, tapi besok adikku akan pulang, aku tak tahu apa dia akan mengijinkan kalian untuk bisa tidur di kamarnya atau tidak"

"aku dan suho bisa tidur di ruang tamu. adikku bahkan terbiasa tidur di lantai" donghae meyakinkan eunhyuk.

"hyung" suho menatap tak percaya hyungnya, betapa teganya dia mengorbankan adiknya.

"terserah kalian, aku mau mandi dulu"

"hyung, mana bisa aku tidur di lantai? di kamar itu pun aku tak bisa tidur karena tak ada AC" bisik suho. Walau eunhyuk sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, tapi dia masih takut obrolannya terdengar oleh eunhyuk.

"berkorban sedikit demi hyung" donghae mengedipkan matanya. "ish hyung, ini tak sedikit, ini besar" suho membentuk lingkaran besar di udara dengan tangannya.

"aku tak memintamu untuk ikut dengan hyung, kau yang meminta, jadi tanggung resikomu sendiri. Kalau kau tak tahan, kau bisa pulang. Masalah beres." ucap donghae tegas. Suho menghentakkan kakinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "ikan bau amis" maki suho.

/

"hyung, ini ramyun terlezaaaaaaaaaaat yang pernah ku makan. Bahkan makanan di jung sik dang" suho berteriak sama persis seperti donghae. Eunhyuk berdecak, tapi kemudian merasa aneh.

"bukannya itu restaurant mahal? kalian pernah makan di sana?" tanya eunhyuk.

Donghae menginjak kaki suho karena kecerebohannya.

"ya, aku dan dia pernah makan di sana. aku mendapat voucher makan gratis di sana dari temanku" donghae bersyukur dia tidak gugup saat dia berbohong.

"kau beruntung sekali punya teman yang memberimu voucher di restaurant mahal"

"ya, waktu itu hyung ulang tahun dan temannya memberikannya voucher" tambah suho. Mulut eunhyuk membentuk huruf 'o' dan mengangguk.

Donghae menatap suho 'good job' dan suho tersenyum bangga.

"hyung, donghae hyung bilang kau membantu donghae hyung mendapatkan pekerjaan. apa aku boleh ikut?" suho berharap eunhyuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

"untuk apa?"

"aku tak ingin di sini sendirian. aku janji aku akan menjadi anak yang baik" suho memelas.

"baiklah"

/

"jadi namamu lee donghae?" tanya leeteuk, dia mengamati donghae dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki dan dari ujung kaki kembali lagi ke ujung kepala. Kemudian dia terlihat sedang berpikir, lebih tepatnya mengingat, "wajahmu sepertinya pernah ku lihat"

"Amber F(X), banyak orang yang bilang seperti itu" donghae cengengesan.

"badanmu sangat terawat, kau seperti orang kaya. Kau melakukan perawatan tubuh?"

"sejak lahir aku memang seperti ini, ini anugerah yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Aku tak pernah melakukan perawatan tubuh"

"kau senang memuji dirimu sendiri" leeteuk tertawa melihat tingkah donghae, dia menepuk punggung donghae. Leeteuk berhenti tertawa ketika ada orang lain ikut tertawa dengannya. Tadi dia tak melihat ada orang yang berdiri di samping Donghae.

"siapa kau?" tanya leeteuk heran.

"aku suho, adik dari donghae hyung. jika aku mirip dengans seseorang, hyung tahu leader exo-k? banyak yang bilang aku mirip dengannya, tapi aku lebih tampan dari dia" ucap suho mantap.

"kalian senang memuji diri sendiri, aku senang dengan kalian" leeteuk tertawa lagi. "baiklah, kau bisa apa?" tanya leeteuk kepada suho.

"aku pandai memegang uang" ucap suho bangga,

'lebih tepatnya pandai menghabiskan uang' pikir donghae.

"mmh, baiklah, suho kau di kasir dan donghae kau waiter"

"jadi kami diterima?" tanya donghae dan suho berbarengan. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"ah, gomawoooooo bosssss" teriak donghae dan suho, mereka berdua menggenggam tangan leeteuk dan terus mengucapkan terima kasih.

"panggil aku hyung saja"

"ah, gomawoooooo hyuuuuung" teriak mereka berdua lagi.

"eh, kenapa kau menangis" leeteuk kelimpungan ketika melihat suho menangis.

"aku bahagia, hyung sangat baik denganku, kau memberiku dan donghae hyung pekerjaan" suho terisak

"issh, sudah, sudah jangan menangis" leeteuk mengusap pundak suho.

"ck, mereka memang aneh, aku penasaran orang tua mereka seperti apa" eunhyuk terus memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. Namun dia tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh kedua adik kakak itu.

.

.

.

to be continued...

.

.

.

.

chapter 3 \(^.^)/

saya gak tahu kalau dalam sehari gak bisa update dua kali sekaligus. Kemarin saya update 12 jam setelah chapter pertama, tapi gak muncul di screenplay..

saya masih awam, maaf, author baru :D

biasanya cuma baca..

terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya, selamat membaca..


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Two Faced

Pairing: Haehyuk

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Suho, Kris, Kai, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Heechul

Chapter: 4/?

* * *

"hyung, aku tak tahu kalau bekerja itu capek dan aku harus berdiri terus, kakiku sangat pegal" suho duduk di kursi sambil meluruskan kakinya dan memijit-mijitnya. Mereka berdua sedang istirahat di ruang ganti pegawai. "dan kenapa harus si menara kris yang mengajariku, dia tak pernah tersenyum padaku, apa aku begitu menyebalkan?"

"kau bertanya pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab. Tentu saja kau menyebalkan" jawab donghae dengan nada datarnya.

"hyuuuuung~" suho merengek, meninju lengan hyungnya. "tak akan ku bantu kau" ancam suho.

"dan aku akan menelpon eomma dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu" donghae menyeringai, dia tak mudah dikalahkan. Suho cemberut. Mengalahkan hyungnya hanya sebuah mimpi baginya.

"saatnya kau berhenti jadi anak manja, jangan hanya bisa menghabiskan uang tapi kini saatnya kau mencari uang. Apa kau tak malu sebesar ini kau masih meminta? Orang lain seusiamu sudah bisa menghasilkan."

"aku tak pernah meminta, eomma selalu memberiku. Lagipula apapun yang aku lakukan, eomma selalu bangga padaku" suho menjulurkan lidahnya, nasihat hyungnya hanya masuk ke telinga kanannya dan keluar lagi dari telinga kirinya.

"ck, terserah kau, aku tak perduli denganmu" donghae berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan suho.

"aku tahu dari hati terdalam hyung, hyung ingin bilang kalau hyung sangat menyayangiku"

"I really really hate you" donghae menjulurkan lidahnya dan menutup pintu. Suho tertawa melihat tingkah donghae.

Tak lama setelah donghae pergi, handphone suho berdering. Melihat caller ID di layar handphone, wajah suho sumringah.

/

Donghae keluar dari ruang ganti pegawai dengan wajah sumringahnya lagi. Dia melihat hyukjae di dapur sedang menunggu pizza yang harus dia antar. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu pegawai.

Donghae terus memerhatikan eunhyuk. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, perpaduan yang sungguh sempurna. Saat dia tersenyum, saat dia tertawa, membuat hati donghae berbunga-bunga. Memandang eunhyuk adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah dia lihat.

'Confirmed! Dia adalah calon istriku' ucap donghae mantap.

"eunhyukkii~~" donghae memeluk lengan eunhyuk manja. Eunhyuk kaget mendapatkan 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari donghae.

"lepas" eunhyuk melepaskan tangan donghae dan menjauhkan dirinya dari donghae. Matanya waspada jika donghae akan melakukan serangannya lagi.

"hyung, ini pesanan Siwon hyung" pria jangkung menyerahkan 2 kotak pizza ke eunhyuk.

"Ok. Aku pergi dulu, kyu" Eunhyuk mengambil kotak pizza kemudian pergi tanpa melihat donghae.

Donghae tersenyum melihat eunhyuk pergi sampai matanya tak melihat sosoknya.

"dia sangat menarik kan?" donghae mengangguk.

"eh" donghae melihat si penanya. Dia tak mengenalnya.

"Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun. Aku salah satu sahabat eunhyuk" kyuhyun seolah menjawab pertanyaan di benak donghae.

Donghae memerhatikan penampilan kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia chef di restoran pizza ini.

"kau chef?" tanya donghae polos.

"bukan, aku masinis. Bodoh, tentu saja aku chef, kau tak melihat penampilanku" jawab kyuhyun sinis. Donghae nyengir.

"mian" donghae cengengesan. "kau sudah lama mengenal eunhyuk?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku mengenalnya 3 tahun yang lalu saat dia mulai bekerja di sini. Tapi aku cukup dekat dengannya."

"sepertinya bisa dekatnya cukup sulit" donghae mendesah, mengingat eunhyuk selalu dingin dengannya.

"aku perlu waktu beberapa minggu untuk bisa mengobrol dengannya."

"apa dia punya pacar?" donghae mulai mengumpulkan informasi tentang eunhyuk.

"dia belum pernah punya pacar. Tapi sekarang ada yang sedang mendekatinya"

"nugu?" mendengarnya, hati donghae langsung panas, dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"sekarang eunhyuk sedang mengantarkan pizza ke orang itu."

"mwo?" kyuhyun tertawa melihat reaksi donghae. Dia tahu lawan bicaranya sedang jatuh hati pada sahabatnya. Kyuhyun bersenang-senang dengan mengerjai donghae.

'Binggo, donghae memang suka dengan hyukki hyung. Mian donghae, akan ku buat ini tak mudah' batin kyuhyun.

"Namanya choi siwon. Pebisnis muda, mapan dan juga tampan. Mereka sudah kenal satu tahun lebih. Hampir setiap hari siwon memesan pizza dan ingin hyukki hyung yang mengantarnya. Mereka jua sering hang out bersama"

"geez" Donghae menghentikan kakinya dan pergi. Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dia berhasil.

Choi Siwon. Tentu saja donghae tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah rival donghae sejak dia bersekolah dulu. Mereka selalu berlomba untuk mendapatkan gelar siapa yang paling terbaik. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, siwon adalah rivalnya dalam dunia bisnis.

Mendapat lawan siwon untuk merebut hati eunhyuk tak membuat donghae menyerah. Dia semakin semangat untuk mendapatkan hati pujaan hatinya. Tapi, eunhyuk sudah dekat dengan siwon, sedangkan sikap eunhyuk padanya sangat dingin. Dia tak yakin selama sebulan apa dia bisa membawa eunhyuk pulang ke rumahnya dan mengenalkannya sebagai calon istrinya.

Donghae ragu.

/

"Kris, dimana suho?" tanya leeteuk.

"entah hyung" kris mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"tolong panggilkan dia"

"baik hyung" Kris kemudian mencari suho, saat di depan ruang ganti dia mendengar ada suara dari dalam.

"eommaaaa~~"suara suho manja.

"baby, mengapa kamu tak menelpon eomma? Eomma rindu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"aku juga kangen dengan eomma~" suara suho semakin manja. "ah, eomma, sekarang anakmu sudah bekerja" ucap suho bangga.

"omona? Benarkah itu? kau bekerja apa?" Heechul tak percaya anak bungsunya mau bekerja, namun heechul merasa bangga, anak manjanya sudah mau belajar untuk mandiri.

"aku jadi kasir eomma" ucap suho masih bangga.

"MWO? BABY, KAU ADALAH ANAK DARI LEE HANKYUNG, PEBISNIS NO.1 DI KOREA, TAPI KAU BEKERJA SEBAGAI KASIR. LEE JOONMYUN, KAU SUDAH MEMPERMALUKAN NAMA KELUARGA KITA" Suara Heechul masih terdengar jelas walau suho menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya.

"Aiden hyung juga bekerja jadi waiter"

"DASAR KALIAN ANAK DURHAKA! Aish, kenapa aku harus punya anak seperti kalian?" suho menjauhkan handphonenya lagi.

"eomma dengarkan aku dulu" Suho memberitahukan rencana hyungnya dan apa yang terjadi padanya dan hyungnya.

"eomma bangga punya anak seperti kalian" puji heechul.

"kau di gaji untuk bekerja, bukan untuk malas-malasan. Cepat keluar, leeteuk hyung mencarimu" Kris menginterupsi percakapan suho dengan ibunya. Suho melirik tajam kris saat kris pergi lagi.

"eomma, aku harus bekerja lagi" Suho kembali manja.

"baik sayang, hati-hati oke. I love you baby"

"I love you too, eomma"

/

"yeobo, keinginan kita untuk segera mendapatkan cucu sepertinya akan segera terkabul" heechul duduk di samping hankyung.

"kamu sangat yakin sekali"

"Aiden sudah mendapatkan calon menantu untuk kita. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" heechul sangat antusias. "dan yeobo, suho kita sudah bekerja"

"anak manja itu bekerja?" hankyung tak yakin dengan ucapan istrinya.

"ne, dia juga membantu aiden untuk mendapatkan hati calon istrinya. Sekarang mereka tinggal di rumah calon menantu kita"

"tapi kita harus mencari tahu seperti apa calon menantu kita"

"aku sudah menyuruh jaeseok untuk mencari informasi tentangnya. Sekarang yang kutahu namanya eunhyuk. Tapi aku yakin dengan aiden, seleranya tak pernah mengecewakan."

/

"kajja hyung, kita pulang, aku ingin mandi dan kemudian tidur. Tapi sebelum tidur aku ingin makan ramyun seperti yang tadi pagi. Aku ingin eunhyuk memasakannya untukku. Ah, benar, dimana eunhyuk hyung?"

"kau tak lihat dari tadi aku sedang menunggunya?" Jawab donghae dingin. Suho mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat ekspresi muka donghae. Aura donghae menghitam. Walau suho tak bisa melihat aura seseorang, tapi dia yakin, hyungnya sedang dalam keadaan yang tak bagus. Dia bisa mati jika terlalu dekat dengannya. -author ketularan suho jadi drama queen-

'bahaya. Ini bahaya' ucap suho dalam batinnya. Marah donghae bukanlah hal yang bagus. Suho terus mengira-ngira apa penyebab hyungnya bisa semarah ini.

'apa karena tadi pagi eunhyuk hyung membantuku belajar bagaimana menggunakan mesin kasir? ah, orang yang cemburu memang menyusahkan' pikir suho.

Sementara di pikiran donghae, berputar-putar bayangan eunhyuk dan siwon yang sedang bermesraan.

"eunhyukki~" teriak donghae ketika melihat sebuah motor datang ke arahnya. Wajah donghae cerah seketika. Dia tersenyum dengan memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. "ayo kita pulang" ajak donghae.

Saat eunhyuk membuka helmnya, donghae terpana sesaat. Eunhyuk memberikannya senyum.

"Suho, bagaimana kau sudah bisa?" ralat, eunhyuk tak tersenyum pada donghae, dia tersenyum pada adiknya, suho.

Suho yang sibuk memikirkan kenapa hyungnya bisa marah, menatap eunhyuk bengong, dia belum kembali sepenuhnya ke dunia nyata. Namun wajah bengong suho mendadak menjadi ketakutan saat donghae memberikannya death glare gratis. 'not good' pikir suho

"ngg, tidak bagus, eh, tanganku masih belum terbiasa mengoperasikan mesin kasir" suho tertawa canggung.

"kau nanti akan bisa karena terbiasa" eunhyuk tersenyum lagi. Dia tak menyadari suho yang hampir mati ketakutan karena donghae memberi isyarat suho 'awas kau!'

"ah, aku mau mengganti pakaianku dulu, kalian mau duluan atau bagaimana? soalnya aku mau ke supermarket dulu, adikku mungkin sudah sampai di rumah."

"kita berangkat bersama, jadi pulang pun bersama, aku juga ada beberapa barang yang harus ku beli" ucap donghae sumringah.

"baiklah, aku ganti pakaianku dulu" donghae terus tersenyum seperti orang gila ketika eunhyuk menepuk pundaknya.

'fyuh, akhirnya aku tahu siapa alter ego donghae hyung, muahahaha' senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir suho.

/

Eunhyuk, donghae dan suho mampir dulu sebentar ke supermarket. Suho membeli ramyun instan yang sangat banyak, dia bilang kini ramyun adalah makanan favoritenya. Donghae membeli kebutuhan pribadinya, sedangkan eunhyuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan untuk di dapur. Saat hendak membayar, donghae memaksa untuk membayar.

"kau kan tak punya uang?" ucap eunhyuk.

"aku bisa menggunakan kartu kreditku. Aku tak bisa tinggal di tempatmu gratis."

Setelah beberapa melakukan perdebatan, akhirnya eunhyuk menyerah karena donghae lumayan keras kepala dan antrian dibelakangnya mulai protes.

Donghae mengeluarkan kartu debitnya. Eunhyuk tak memerhatikan kartu kredit yang dipakai donghae. Kartu kredit yang biasa digunakan oleh orang-orang kaya.

/

"kai?" eunhyuk memanggil adiknya ketika menyadari pintu rumahnya tak terkunci. "kai, kau sudah pulang?" teriak eunhyuk sambil melepas sepatunya.

"hyuuuung" terdengar langkah kaki berlari, muncul sosok remaja laki-laki seusia suho. "KAU, MAU APA KAU ANAK MANJA DI RUMAHKU?" Kai menunjuk ke arah suho.

/

To be continued..

sorry banyak typo, :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Two Faced

Pairing: Haehyuk

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Suho, Kris, Kai, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Heechul

Chapter: 5/?

.

.

.

"kai?" eunhyuk memanggil adiknya ketika menyadari pintu rumahnya tak terkunci. "kai, kau sudah pulang?" teriak eunhyuk sambil melepas sepatunya.

"hyuuuung" terdengar langkah kaki berlari, muncul sosok remaja laki-laki seusia suho. "KAU, MAU APA KAU ANAK MANJA DI RUMAHKU?" Kai menunjuk ke arah suho.

"hallo" suho melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar tak memperdulikan ekspresi kaget kai saat melihat kehadirannya.

"kalian sudah kenal?" tanya eunhyuk heran,

'shit, kalau adik eunhyuk kenal suho maka ini tak bagus' pikir donghae. Dia berdoa semoga suho tak mengacaukan rencananya lagi. Hopeless.

"ya, aku sering bertemu dengannya di " "suho temanku di club dance" kai memotong kalimat suho. Donghae mencium ada yang tak beres dengan adik eunhyuk, setahunya suho memang menyukai dance tapi dia tak bergabung di club dance manapun. Donghae merasa ada peluang untuk mengajak kai untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

"hah? Tidak, aku tak ber-" "lebih baik kita masuk, tak baik mengobrol di depan pintu" kalimat suho lagi-lagi di potong. Kini giliran donghae yang memotongnya.

.

.

.

Kai, suho dan donghae sedang berkumpul di kamar kai, sedangkan eunhyuk sedang menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Donghae memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengobrol dengan adik eunhyuk.

"biar ku tebak, eunhyuk pasti melarangmu untuk ikut balapan liar kan?" donghae ingat ada motor di depan rumah eunhyuk yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi motor balap. Dia tahu adiknya suho sering datang ke balapan liar juga.

"hyung, ku mohon jangan bilang ini kepada hyukki hyung, menurutnya balap motor sangat bahaya" kai memohon. Donghae menyeringai, dia bangga dengan analisis hebatnya.

"ku tawarkan win win solution. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dan kau juga harus membantuku mendapatkan kakakmu."

"kau menyukai hyukki hyung?"

"eunhyuk hyung akan bahagia jika menikah dengan donghae hyung, donghae hyung akan menanggung semua biaya kalian" suho membela kakaknya karena kai terlihat meragukan kakaknya.

"bukan itu, bukan masalah uang. Aku hanya ingin kakakku bahagia"

"aku mencintainya, aku tak akan membuatnya terluka" Dengan tegas donghae meyakinkan kai, semenjak pertama donghae bertemu dengan hyukjae dia langsung mempunyai perasaan ingin melindungi hyukjae.

Eunhyuk adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang kai miliki, tak heran jika kai ingin yang terbaik untuk kakak satu-satunya itu. "baiklah, sepertinya kau lebih baik dari siwon hyung"

"kau tahu siwon?" tanya donghae.

"tentu saja, dia juga sedang mendekati hyukki hyung setahun terakhir ini, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tak nyaman dengannya. Dia sering membelikanku barang-barang bagus, tapi aku merasa tak suka. Hyukki hyung pun sepertinya hanya menganggap siwon hyung temannya, hyukki hyung tak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta"

Obrolan mereka bertiga terpotong ketika eunhyuk mengetuk pintu dan bilang makan malam sudah siap.

.

.

.

"aku tak mengira kau mengenal kai, kau suka dance juga?" tanya eunhyuk kepada suho saat mereka makan malam. Suho hanya membalas dengan senyumannya, tak ingin omongannya membuat kakaknya marah lagi, dia tahu mulutnya tak punya rambu-rambu.

"ah, hyung, kami tadi sudah memutuskan, aku dan suho tidur satu kamar dan donghae hyung tidur dengan hyung"

"tidak! Kau yang tidur di kamarku" jawab eunhyuk tegas.

"eunhyukki, biarkan mereka berdua bersama, mereka sudah lama tak bertemu" donghae kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan kai, tak mengira kai memulai perannya secepat ini.

"tidak! Kai, kau tidur di kamarku. Case closed"

Donghae memandang kai, memintanya untuk membantunya, tapi kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk sangat keras kepala, jika dia sudah memutuskan maka itu adalah keputusan final, tak ada yang bisa menggugatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berempat berangkat bekerja sama lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan donghae mengajak eunhyuk untuk mengobrol, tapi eunhyuk hanya membalasnya singkat. Suho dan kai yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua, asik mengobrolkan tentang otomotif.

Sesampainya di restauran, setelah melakukan briefing, mereka bekerja di tempat mereka seharusnya. Saat eunhyuk sedang mengantarkan pesanan pizza, donghae mengajak kai untuk mengobrol sambil menurunkan kursi.

"aku penasaran bagaimana sifat hyukki pada siwon" donghae bergumam.

"mereka cukup dekat. Siwon hyung pernah mengajakku dan hyukki hyung ke resortnya yang di pulau jeju" jawab kai santai, tak mengkhawatirkan dampak omongannya pada perasaan donghae.

"apa mereka sedekat itu?" donghae mendadak kehilangan percaya dirinya. Waktu terus berjalan, waktu satu bulan semakin berkurang. Siwon yang sepertinya sudah melakukan berbagai cara mendekati hyukjae, sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan hyukjae.

"dont worry hyung, jika hyukki hyung memang belahan jiwamu yang hilang, dia akan menjadi milikmu. Aku akan membantu hyung. Aku sudah bilang, aku lebih memilih hyung dibandingkan siwon hyung"

"your word justmade my day, kai.. thank you"

"no problem, brother-in-law"

"ah, kai, i love you"

Donghae memeluk kai erat, bahagia dengan panggilan barunya dari kai.

.

.

.

Suho tersenyum memerhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat donghae bahagia dan tersenyum lepas membuat suho ikut merasakan kebahagiaan kakaknya. Suho penasaran apa cinta benar-benar bisa membuat orang bahagia walau dengan hal yang sederhana. Dia belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta.

"anak manja sepertimu harusnya tak berada di sini. Kau harusnya duduk manis dan mendengarkan dongeng dari ibumu"

Senyum suho hilang seketika dan melirik tajam Kris, yang entah sejak kapan, ada di sampingnya. "busybody" gumam suho pelan, namun kris mendengarnya.

"jadi kau membantu hyungmu mendapatkan hyukki hyung?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"kau mengurusi percintaan orang lain, lalu kenapa kau tak mengurusi percintaanmu sendiri?"

"apa maksudmu?" dahi suho mengerut

"mungkin kita berdua bisa menonton setelah shift kita selesai" ucap kris to the point.

"k-kau mengajakku berkencan? sorry, kau bukan tipeku" suho menolak mentah-mentah.

"playing hard to get huh? well, apa aku harus meminta ijin dulu ke Mr. Hankyung atau ibumu?"

Mata suho otomatis membulat. Kris hanya tersenyum seolah menantang suho. Matanya seolah memancarkan -aku tahu rahasiamu-

"d-darimana kau tahu?" terlintas bayangan saat kris muncul disaat dia sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya "kau menguping!" suho setengah berteriak, kris segera menutup mulut suho.

Donghae dan kai yang tak jauh dari suho dan kris langsung menengok kearah mereka. "ada apa?"

"kau ingin rahasiamu menjadi rahasia umum?" bisik kris di telinga suho, spontan suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak hyung, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab suho setelah kris melepas tangannya.

"kalian cepat sekali akrabnya" puji donghae saat melewati kris dan suho, hendak ke dapur. Suho tak mengerti maksud kakaknya.

"ish" suho baru tersadar, tangan kris ada di pundaknya.

"ah, fyi, aku tak menguping" kris melemparkan majalah ke suho. Dia melihat artikel tentang keluarga mereka sedang di muat di majalah itu.

"aish" suho langsung merobek halaman artikel itu, meremasnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"kau tak berpikir berapa ekslempar majalah itu diterbitkan?"

"ah, kau benar, bagaimana ini? bagaimana kalau hyukki hyung membacanya?"

"dont worry, setahuku hyukki hyung tak suka membaca" tiba-tiba kai muncul. "kris, ku mohon padamu, rahasiakan ini pada hyukki hyung?"

"ok,, asal suho memenuhi semua keinginanku"

"suho?" kai memandang suho, memohon. Suho mendesah pelan.

'donghae hyung, kau harus harus membayarku lebih, aku sudah berkorban banyak untuk kebahagianmu.' hati suho menangis.

"baiklah" jawab suho pasrah.

"bagus, aku tahu kau memang manja tapi kau anak yang baik" puji kai. Suho tak tahu dia harus senang atau sedih dengan pujian yang kai berikan padanya.

.

.

.

"selamat datang hyukki, kau pasti lelah? kau mau minum?" donghae menyambut kedatangan hyukjae yang baru pulang mengantarkan pizza.

Hyukjae mengambil botol minuman yang ditawarkan donghae untuknya dan menggumankan terima kasih. Hyukjae duduk dan mengistirahatkan badannya.

"apa kau mengantarkan ke tempat yang jauh?" donghae memerhatikan hyukjae yang berkeringat dan terlihat sangat lelah.

"bayangkan, aku harus naik tangga ke lantai 10 dan turun lagi ke bawah"

"what? kenapa kau tak pakai lift?"

"bodoh, jika liftnya bisa ku pakai, aku tak akan naik pakai tangga"

"aahhh, mian, kau mau ku pijat?"

"tak usah, lagipula sedang apa kau di sini, kenapa kau tak bekerja?"

Tadi donghae memang sedang bekerja melayani pesanan pelanggan, namun ketika melihat hyukjae datang dia langsung membuntuti hyukjae masuk ke dalam tempat istirahat pegawai.

"hmm, hyukki, apa pulang dari sini kau ada rencana?" hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "bagus, bagaimana kalau kita menonton?"

"hah?"

"kai juga ikut, suho, aku belum mengajaknya, tapi dia pasti ikut"

"baiklah"

"kalau kau tak bi-, apa? kau ikut?"

"aku yang menentukan film apa yang harus kita tonton" ucap hyukjae sebelum meninggalkan donghae.

Donghae senyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan kencan pertama mereka. Nanti kai dan suho pasti akan membantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: mian, lama tak update.. kirain dah di update, ternyata belum,he.. terima kasih yg dah ripiu, favorit n follow.. *hug virtual


End file.
